Brain Power
by iamkoold
Summary: Gizmo and the Hive Students are arrested for a crime they didn't commit. Will the Titans trust their foes?
1. My Time is Now

-1My Time Is Now

**Indicates screams**

_Indicates Though._

Indicates Whispers

_**Legal Jargon: I Do not own the teen titans.**_

_**Gizmo has always been the one who masters technology. He can do anything with his gadgets. He was a evil child, but then he met his match.**_

"Hurry up, I want to get out of here before does Titans get here." Jinx yelled to the other Hive Five. The team were up to their usual no good in the local museum. Mammoth breaking stuff, See-More using his eye, Billy Numerous playing around, and Kid Wyckd… I don't know. Gizmo was approaching a safe. He was checking out the security system. "Hmmp, snot piece of machinery." He hooked up his pack to the keypad and began to work on getting access. But before he can complete it, **_BOOM!_** An explosion from the safe. "**What the crud?" **A boy in dark robes and darks shades came out. "Ah yes, the ruby skull is at last mine." "**HEY! WHO ARE YOU?" **"Hello? What have we here? An insolent, little cry-baby, wanting an explanation? Well tough, I don't answer anyone lower than me, or shorter for that matter. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. "Hey get back get back here." Gizmo activated his spider-mode on his pack and approached the boy. "Who are you calling short? Do you know who I am? Do you Have any respect toward people better than you? Who Are You?" "Like I said before, I don't answer to lower life forms." He walked past Gizmo and Gizmo ran in front of him. "I am…" Before Gizmo said a word more the Boy interrupted saying "Your Gizmo, the mechanical genius of the hive academy and member of the Hive Five, a group of delinquents causing misery and pain, yada, yada, yada. I have no time for this, I have a schedule to keep." The boy walked passed him. "Hey I am from the Hive Academy, you should fear me." "**HA! **Like I be afraid of a minuscule being such as yourself, I grow impatience, and you bore me, Adieu." Gizmo activates his ray gun and points it at the boy then fires. The boy turn and a shield activates, reflecting the laser and hitting Gizmo. "Inferior weapons won't get you anywhere in this life of injustice." Gizmo defeated tries to crawl to the others, but instead they find him. **_WE-OH, WE-OH. _**The alarm goes off. The Hive Five Then get caught in a lockdown. "Great, nice going Gizmo." Jinx Said. "That wasn't me, it was probably that kid in Black." "**_That is correct." _**A voice echoed in the halls. "**_I was planning to shut down the system and still this lovely jewel but you done half the work for me. Simpleton, you and you band of failures have set up my perfect escape. As I, the Dark Emperor, leave, you will be here taking the blame. I love having the upper hand on all of the inferior beings. I leave triumphant and you, get to face the wrath of the Titans. Ciao." _**Soon, the Titans burst in on the Hive Five. They were captured Immediately.

Sorry It's short but it will get better. I promise. Gizmo has a rival, does he stand a chance, Tune in to chap 2 "Gizmo Vs. Alphonse"


	2. Gizmo Vs Alphonse

Gizmo Vs. Alphonse

"We're innocent, I tell ya," Gizmo pleaded as the Hive was being loaded into the police van. "Sure," said Cyborg, "and you didn't bust into the museum, wreck the place, and stole** some priceless artifact!**" "Why should we believe you," said Robin, "you're criminals." The door to the van closed and the officers drove off.

A few miles later the van was flipped over and the Hive was taking off their cuffs. "Man, who does that snotnosed guy think he is?" Gizmo said. "Robin is always like that to us." Replied Mammoth. "Not Robin, you fur-ball, that kid, the 'Dark Emperor'." "Let it go, Gizmo, We'll get him next time." Said See-more. "Let head back to the hide out." Gizmo just grumbled under his breath. As he was walking, he saw a shadow in the distance. He thought it was nothing. He continued walking until he saw it again. He turned once more. "**All right whose there?!**" The shadow moved throughout the ground and came up on Gizmo. "You search for 'the One' do you not?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The Dark One."

"You mean the Emperor kid?"

"The Dark One's time is near. All will quake at his great might. Beware, not but one man has stopped him. He is coming."

"How do you know him?"

"The clock tower will provide the answer. Midnight comes, midnight pass, His time will come before you know it." The shadow disappears.

"The clock tower, huh?" Gizmo immediately rushed there.

It was twelve midnight. Gizmo sat and waited impatiently. "When is he getting here?" Just then a shadow appears. "**AHA!**" Gizmo waited. Then he jumped to be surprised by a droid with a bomb inside it. **_BOOM! _**Gizmo was blown back. He landed at the feet of the Emperor. "I thought I find you here." Gizmo got up and tried to attack him. Missiles, lasers, and all sort of gizmos went every where as the Emperor stood there. The Emperor just yawned, with not a scratch on his face. "Are you finished?" He brought out a whip and wrung Gizmo's neck. He pushed a button and shocked him. "Pathetic worm! You cannot comprehend that I, Alphonse Demetri, am the superior ruler in this little conflict of ours." Just then the rest of the Hive crowded around Gizmo. Gizmo, with a grin on his face, said, "Now, you in trouble." "No Gizmo you are." Said a voice from behind him. The Titans were there, ready to fight. "Robin he's the one who took the Ruby Skull, take him down." "You mean this?" Raven said as she brought out the skull. "Alphonse is assisting us, he was getting this away from you." Gizmo stunned, looked as his friends. "Guys, What are you waiting for, let's take them down." They just stood there. "It won't work, I gave them neck band that will put them under my control." Alphonse said. "Pick up the trash." They grabbed Gizmo and restrained him. "Nice work Alphonse, We got him." said Robin. "Thank you." replied Alphonse. The Titans turned, then **_snap, snap, snap, snap, snap._** The same band was around their necks. "Now I have total control." "You set this up, didn't you," said Gizmo. "You wanted them to think you were an ally and convinced them I was up to some thing and..." Before he can finish his sentence, Alphonse knocked him out.

What will happen to the team? What is Alphonse evil Plan? Tune in for "Gizmo the Hero?"

The last chapter is on it's way. Original characters warning too.


	3. Gizmo the Hero?

**Gizmo the Hero?**

Gizmo was out of options. The titans and the hive are under the control of Alphonse. He couldn't beat him, he was out did by the new threat.

"That's it! I can't win! Everything I do he does better. How can I compete?" He said hanging upside-down in a dark, secluded room with light with little light peering at him.

"Why can't I win? What does he has that I don't?" He stayed there and moped.

Meanwhile, Alphonse was enjoying his spoils. Everyone in the hive five but Jinx brought teasures to him as he sat on his throne. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were collecting machines and computers for the emperor. Starfire, Raven, and Jinx were dress in robes serving food and drinks to the emperor.

"How fortunate that I have this city in my grasp. The heroes are under my control, the villians can't measure up to me, and the citizens are useless to resist. I love my life."

Feeling helpless, Gizmo just gave up. "I'm not a genius, not like him. How can I win?"

"Rely on the dark one and he will help you...."

"Huh?" The shadow appeared in front of Gizmo and stared into his eyes.

"What do you mean? You're telling me he's not the dark one?"

"No, he broke away from the dark one, he is our enemy."

"Then how do I beat him? He's stronger and more intelligent."

"Yes, but you can be too."

"I can?"

"Yes for so long you rely on gizmos and machines but never on your own body. He does and so he uses it to his advantage."

"So what? I fight fire with fire?"

"Yes but make your fire burn his, so the dark one can be appeased." The shadow crawled away. Gizmo thought of what he said.

"He's right, it's time to teach that little ball of snot just whose he's dealing with." He struggled and struggled then broke the bind that held him.

"Great, time to end this." He burst out the door and made his way into the chamber of the emperor.

Alphonse stared at Starfire. "Maybe I should make you my empress." _**BOOM! **_Gizmo enter through the smoke.

"Alright, lets finish this."

"Ignorant stubborn fool, surely you jest. I many a time have shown my superiority. Just give up."

"Never!" Gizmo lunged at Alphonse and tackled him. Alphonse kicked him off. He brought out his whip and _**snap! snap!**_ hit gizmo a few times.

"Heh... you wuss!" Gizmo ran toward him. He swung his whip but gizmo slid underneath and went under his legs. Alphonse turned around and saw gizmo had the device which controlled the others.

"No!" alphonse lunged but Gizmo hit the button releasing their collars. The titans and the hive came to.

"What happened?" said Robin.

"And why am I in this robe!" Raven said with a scowl on her face.

"Alphonse did this, he took posession of all of you and he made you his servents in his crimes." replied Gizmo.

"No one does that to us." "Growled mammoth. The Hive and the titans surrounded the emperor. He was scared.

"No I was close! The city was mine!"

"It will never be yours...."

"No it can't be." The shadow came and picked up Alphonse. "I thought he couldn't find me."

"Your underestimating his power, for that you will pay dearly."

"No! Shadow, be merciful."

"Sorry, not here!" A portal opened and sucked both the shadow and Alphonse in.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" The portal closed. They all stared at the events that occured. They were in awe.

"Okay, what happened?" said Beast Boy.

"I wish I knew." replied Cyborg.

"Hey!" Jinx called out. "Let take care of the titans." The hive and the titans were ready to fight.

"No! We're done." Said Gizmo. "Let's beat it. The Titans can win this time." Gizmo activated his rocket ant left. The hive then followed.

"I don't know what wierder, the shadow guy or gizmo not wanting to fight." said Beast Boy.

"Come on, we got to return everything." said Robin. The titans picked up everything and left.

Elsewhere, Alphonse was on his knees pleading. "Please, be merciful one dark one." A thone sits on a hill of earth.

"You tried to take over the city with out my say and you want me to show mercy!" Alphonse curled in fear. "Consider yourself lucky that your necessary. For our next plan of attack, soon the titans will fall and the world will be ours. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...."

The End?


End file.
